deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WinterSpider/William Munny vs Rooster Cogburn
The lawman and the outlaw. Two different factions of the oldwest that frequently clash in their search for fortune and glory. This time we take a look at two men who would absolutely find themselves at the end of each others' guns. William Munny......The former outlaw, just trying to raise a family on his pig farm before getting pulled in to do one last job. Rooster Cogburn......The US Marshall tasked to bring justice to Tom Chaney after he killed Maddie Ross' father. WHO IS DEADLIEST?!? William Munny In his past, William Munny was a ruthless outlaw. He killed men. He killed women. He killed children. He killed everything that walked or crawled at one point or another. At the start of the movie, Unforgiven, Munny is struggling to make ends meet as a pig farmer after his wife passed away, and left him with their two children. But then he is asked by a young man named the Schofield kid, to help with a job to go after a couple of outlaws who cut up a prostitute in the Wyoming town of Big Whiskey. After consideration, Munny agrees to the job and recruits his friend Ned Logan to help them. After being beaten by the sheriff of Big Whiskey, Little Bill Daggett, Munny takes refuge with the cut up prostitute outside of town. Soon, the three kill the men responsible for disfiguring the prostitute. But when Ned is tortured and killed for being allied with Munny, Munny gets pissed and kills Little Bill, and all of his deputies. After this, he and his children go west to California and leave this life of violence behind. Starr-1858-Revolver.jpg|Starr 1858 Revolver Smith & Wesson Schofield Revolver.jpg|Smith & Wesson Schofield Model 3 Spencer-rifle.jpg|Spencer 1860 Carbine Starr-1858-Revolver.jpg|Starr 1858 Revolver Smith & Wesson Schofield Revolver.jpg|Schofield Revolver Spencer-rifle.jpg|Spencer Carbine Rooster Cogburn Rooster Cogburn was just your average ordinary alcoholic lawman before he was approached by Maddie Ross to go after the man who shot her father, Tom Chaney. Described as the meanest Marshall around, Rooster proved his reputation was valid in court as a witness, and in the field chasing bandits. Initally planning on leaving Maddie behind and going after Chaney with the Texas ranger La Boeuf, Cogburn was impressed with her determination to follow them so he let her join. After a split with La Boeuf, Cogburn and Maddie set off by themselves, and met up with La Boeuf again, who was chasing Chaney for crimes committed in Texas. When they met Chaney, Cogburn took on Chaney's fellow gang members and his leader, Lucky Ned Pepper. After killing most of them and being wounded by Lucky Ned, Cogburn was saved by La Boeuf, who was then knocked out by Chaney. Maddie was able to kill him, but she fell down into a cave and into a rattlesnake nest. After being bitten, Cogburn hurried to bring her to a medicine man, and managed to save her but Maddie lost her arm. That was the last they ever saw each other, and Rooster died before Maddie could see him again, years later. Peacemaker.jpg|Colt Peacemaker Colt Dragoon Mod 1848.JPG|Colt Dragoon Winchester1873short.jpg|Winchester Model 1873 Pistols: Cogburns main handgun was a Colt Peacemaker, however he was also shown using a Colt Dragoon. Peacemaker: .45 caliber, cartridges, single action, six rounds. Dragoon: .44 ball, single action, six rounds. Rifle: Cogburn is seen using a Winchester 1873 to snipe members of Lucky Ned's gang. Winchester: .44-.40 Winchester, 49.3 inches long, 9.5 lbs, 15 round magazine, lever action. X-Factors Experience: WM-75 RC-80 Cogburn gets an edge here, as Munny retired from the game, and Cogburn has been working steadily despite his old age. Brutality: WM-90 RC- 80 Munny takes this one, as he has admitted to killing both women and children. Cogburn is perfectly willing to smack around a few kids if they're abusing a donkey but would probably not be alright with straight up child murder. Handicaps: WM- 74 RC- 75 Munny has a slight advantage here, as other than being old and out of the game he did alright. His aim could be a bit better, but his physical ability seemed to be in order. Cogburn, while a slightly better shot, is old, fat, missing an eye, and possibly drunk. Accuracy: WM- 78 RC- 84 Cogburn takes this without question. Though not the greatest shot, missing an eye will do that, he still has more time behind a weapon more recently as opposed to Munny, who needed to use a shotgun to compensate for his lack of accuracy, but gradually got better. Intelligence: WM- 65 RC-60 While neither of these men are geniuses, Munny takes a slight advantage for staying sober for the most part while on the job. Battle takes place in Tombstone, Arizona Voting ends October 6th, 2019 Battle Category:Blog posts